ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spacetoon (El Kadsre)/List of programs
'''Spacetoon '''is a El Kadsreian version children's television channel airing various cartoons, anime and live-action programming age 1 to 12. This article contains a list of all the programmes. The El Kadsreian version, the flagship channel, airs everyday at 6:00am to 9:00pm. Current programming * One Piece (Adventure) * Hunter x Hunter (Adventure) * Bolts & Blip (Adventure) * Oh No! It’s an Alien Invasion (Adventure) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (Adventure) * Kung Fu Panda The Legend of Awesomness (Adventure) * Tanken Driland (Adventure) * Skyland (Adventure) * Yo-Kai Watch (Adventure) * Deadly 60 (Adventure) * Sonic Boom (Adventure) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (Adventure) * Animorphs (Adventure) * Girls vs. Aliens (Adventure) * E's Worlds (Adventure) * Case Closed (Action) * Invader Zim (Action) * Terrytitans (Action) * Atomic Puppet (Action) * Dragon Ball Z (Action) * Naruto (Action) * Ben 10 (Action) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (Action) * Power Rangers (Action) * Lego Bionicle (Action) * Magical Doremi (Zumarda) * Masha & The Bear (Zumarda) * Ashley & the Coolz Kids (Zurmarda) * Totally Spies! (Zumarda) * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pichi (Zumarda) * As Told by Ginger (Zumarda) * Lego Friends (Zumarda) * Jewelpet Twinkle (Zumarda) * The Sleepover Club (Zumarda) * Pretty Cure (Zumarda) * Numberjacks (Alpha) * Show Me Show Me (Alpha) * Sesame Street (Alpha) * Blaster's Universe (Alpha) * Bumble and Friends (Alpha) * A Little Curious (Alpha) * Tiki Tour (Alpha) * Art Attack (Alpha) * Pingu (Bon Bon) * Toddworld (Bon Bon) * Baby Jack (Bon Bon) *Rugrats (Bon Bon) * Lazy Town (Bon Bon) * Teletubbies (2015) (Bon Bon) * You & Me with Suzy Cato (Bon Bon) * Camp Lakebottom (Comedy) * Naruto SD (Comedy) * Mr Men Show (Comedy) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Season 5) (Comedy) * Space Goofs (Comedy) * The Angry Beavers (Comedy) * Harvey Beaks (Comedy) * CatDog (Comedy) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (Comedy) * Hey Arnold! (Comedy) * Herman and Katnip's Adventures (Comedy) *Rocko's Modern Life (Comedy) *Bunsen is a Beast! (Comedy) * Counterfeit Cat (Comedy) *My Life as A Teenage Robot (Comedy) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Comedy) *Sanjay and Craig (Comedy) * Breadwinners (Comedy) *The Loud House (Comedy) * Kaput and Zösky: The Ultimate Obliterators (Comedy) * Pupz (Comedy) * Fangbone (Comedy) * Spiff & Hercules (Comedy) * Malachi Tyrus (Comedy) * Shin-Chan (Comedy) * ToonMarty (Comedy) * Pelswick (Comedy) * The Tomfoolery Show (Comedy) * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (Comedy) * Sitting Ducks (Comedy) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (Comedy) * The Saturday Supercade (Comedy) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Comedy) * Mister Magoo (Comedy) * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (Comedy) * What's New, Mr. Magoo? (Comedy) * The Little Lulu Show (Comedy) * Cool McCool (Comedy) * The Fixies (Science) * Astroblast! (Science) * Inazuma Eleven! (Sports) * Super Sportlets (Sports) * Rio 2016 Olympics (Sports) Upcoming programming * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Zumarda) (2018) * Katie Morag (Zumarda) (2018) *Welcome to the Wayne (2017) (Comedy) (2018) * StoryBots Super Songs (Alpha) (2018) * Treasure Champs (Bon Bon) (2018) * Hey Duggee (Bon Bon) (2018) * Planetorama (Science) (2018) * Monster Jam (Sports) (2018) * WWE Slam City (Sports) (2018) Category:Lists Category:List of programs